1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protection against accidental injection from a needle. More particularly, the present invention relates to the protection from accidental injection from a used needle of the type commonly associated with medical practice. Most particularly, the present invention relates to protection against accidental injection from a used, single dose syringe of the type common in medical practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art has recognized, for some time, the desirability of protecting personnel from accidental injection. More recently, concerns have been expressed about the possibility of transmitting serious or potentially fatal infection through accidental injection with a used syringe needle. Most recently, the Occupation Safety and Health Administration has issued guidelines which are generally known as Standard 1910.1030.
As stated previously, the art has recognized the desirability of protecting against accidental injection. However, it is believed that suitable protective devices are not available.
It is an object of the present invention to provide protection which does not require exposure to the used needle.